Be True to Me
by P.eaa
Summary: AU and OOC: Inuyasha cheated on Kagome.. with Kikyo. Kagome gets really annoyed to find them making out in the hall... she grabs Sesshoumaru and kisses him to show Inuyasha that without him she'll be fine... will the kiss lead to something more?
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co.  
  
  
  
~Be True to Me~  
  
  
  
"I hate you! I can't believe you would do that to me!"  
  
"What do you want from me?! I can't help it if I don't love you!"  
  
"Inuyasha. I thought you really did love me! But you betrayed my love and trust!"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Tears streamed down her face. Snow was falling gently as if the snow knew that Kagome was hurt and wanted to comfort her. Her heart broke into a million pieces.  
  
"I - I, Kagome, I'm sorry" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Well sorry doesn't make up for it!" Kagome screamed and with that she slapped Inuyasha with all the strength she could muster across the face. Then she ran in the opposite direction, tears dropping on the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran home. She ran all the way to her room and jumped on her bed. She sobbed uncontrollably and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~In Kagome's dream~  
  
Kagome giggled. She saw Inuyasha's back. "Inuyasha!" she called.  
  
When Inuyasha turned around she saw him with a glare on his face. Then from a dark mist Kikyo appeared.  
  
Kikyo went up to Inuyasha and stayed by his side. She glared at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha put his arms around her.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome whispered trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Kagome, are you that stupid? I've always loved Kikyo and I always will."  
  
"B - but Inuyasha. I love you" Kagome stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha laughed menacingly. With that he pulled Kikyo closer to him and kissed her passionately.  
  
Kagome couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They spilled over her face.  
  
"Nooo, it's not true. It can't be." Kagome said.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhh" Kagome screamed. She jumped up from her bed.  
  
"It was all a dream. All a dream" she whispered. Kagome had a deathly pale face.  
  
"Kagome!" her mother shouted "Are you alright dear?" Kagome's mother suddenly appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Kagome?" a grumpy Souta grumbled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing mom, Souta. I'm sorry I woke you up."  
  
"Are you sure dear?" Kagome's mother replied, worry etched on her face.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Whatever" Souta grumbled and went back to his room.  
  
"Okay dear, go back to sleep"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Kagome's mom closed the door on the way out.  
  
Oh Inuyasha why did you leave me?  
  
Kagome cried herself to sleep again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aaaayyaaaahhhhhh"  
  
"Oh my god. I'm late. ahhhhh"  
  
Kagome dressed in her uniform at a breakneck speed.  
  
She ran down the stairs and quickly said bye to her mom.  
  
"Souta! Come on. in my car, NOW!!!" Kagome screamed!  
  
"Grr.. Your always late!" Souta growled.  
  
Kagome pulled Souta to her car.  
  
Kagome's family was kind of rich. Kagome had a metallic blue BMW.  
  
Kagome quickly buckled up "Souta, buckle up, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.  
  
Kagome turned on her car and zoomed out of the driveway.  
  
In one minute they were at Souta's school.  
  
Souta had swirly eyes when the car stopped. "Get out Souta, NOW!!"  
  
Kagome threw Souta out of the car and speeded to her school.  
  
When Kagome got to school, she probably broke 15 road laws.  
  
She quickly went to her first period class, Science.  
  
  
  
The door to room 306 banged open.  
  
"Kagome, glad that you could join us. NOW GET TO YOUR SEAT!!!" the science teacher screamed. A few giggles were heard from the class. Kagome took her seat near the window.  
  
*~*~*In the hallway before last period*~*~*  
  
"Oh Inuyasha" Kikyo moaned.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo were making out in the hall.  
  
  
  
Kagome was rounding the corner to her last period class, math.  
  
When she turned the corner she gasped. Inuyasha her ex. was making out with Kikyo.  
  
All her emotions came crashing down at the sight of those two.  
  
She quickly grabbed the nearest person to her and kissed them in case Inuyasha was watching. She wanted to show him that she could go on fine without him.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
He heard a gasp.  
  
He scanned the room and saw Kagome kissing with . . . . . . Sesshoumaru . . . . 


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co.  
  
AN: Ahhh. thank you for the reviews!!!  
  
Lets see.. um..  
  
A very anonymous person with no name.. thank you.. ShellBabe: Yes. Kagome has guts.. yay.. Hoyin: haha.. thank you!!! Ashleekyle: I hope you like the reaction! Jarjayes: Of course he's hot. datz y I like him . . haha Jessica: Yay. I was hoping you would like it! Snoppy: Yes . . I updated. happi? Kaimi: This is the next chapter.. yay.. Alice.stevens: Haha. I'm all starry eyed too. all the reviews Jenny: Haha . . of course I'll update, especially 4 you! Beth: I wanna kiss him too. DeathAngelRn: Yes, revenge is sweet especially when it's against Inuyasha, Muhahaa . .. ima crazi! Lyn/Lin: Thank you. ahhh. soo happy! Momiji: I cant help it, I need a cliffhanger for the suspense (And the Reviews, don't tell!!) Kalli: I know, it made Inuyasha jealous. haha bLue-gRaffiti: I updated, hope you enjoy! Suijou: Yep Yep, I updated for my loyal reviewers, yay! Akuryu Skadi: Only kind of cute, RE-THINK THAT RIGHT NOW!!  
  
Thank you sooo much for the reviews, plz review again!! Enjoy!  
  
And thank you sooooo much Jenny.. Also known as fallen-anqel and one of my closest friends . ahhhhh! Jenny is the one who helped me in this story, plz give her reviews!! Here is her True to Me  
  
Chapter 2: The Deal  
  
Inuyasha's P.O.V.  
  
The only thing I could do was stare at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Since when did she go out with Sesshoumaru, my HALF-BROTHER!  
  
COUGH COUGH  
  
Kagome looked up. She saw Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed.  
  
I smirked.  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
I pulled away when I heard someone cough. I looked up and saw . . . oh kami-sama . . . Sesshoumaru! OH MY GOD!!!  
  
"Ahhhhhh"  
  
I saw Inuyasha smirk a couple of feet away from me.  
  
Uh oh . . . what are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru going to think?!?  
  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.  
  
Someone pushed into me and was kissing me.  
  
COUGH COUGH  
  
I looked around. When I looked down I saw Kagome. I hid my surprised face behind my usual serious mask.  
  
BRRIIINNNNGGGG (the bell)  
  
"Uh . . I gotta go!" Kagome said and with that she walked/ran to her next class.  
  
Sesshoumaru just raised and eyebrow in her direction and went off to his last period class.  
  
Inuyasha's P.O.V.  
  
'How dare he! My half-brother's taking my girlfriend away. Well ex. -girlfriend. I am so going to kill him!' Inuyasha thought while he seethed with anger and jealousy.  
  
"I'm gonna-" Inuyasha felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw a hand. He turned back and saw Kikyo's cool expression.  
  
Kikyo's eyes were a cold brown. Inuyasha remembered that Kagome's eyes were always full of life while Kikyo's eyes were . . . 'Anyways why should I care? I have Kikyo.' Then Inuyasha gave Kikyo a quick kiss and headed off to his last period class.  
  
Kikyo's P.O.V.  
  
Kikyo was bursting with jealousy when Inuyasha left. She didn't want to show her jealousy in front of Inuyasha, but she was sure that Inuyasha seemed jealous of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No matter, I'll just have to get Inuyasha's attention back on me.  
  
Kagome was daydreaming in math class like she always did when. . .  
  
BRRIIINNNGGGGGG (the bell again)  
  
"Math is finally over!" Kagome whispered happily.  
  
Kagome took extra long packing her stuff because she didn't want Inuyasha or Kikyo to see her in the hall.  
  
"Grrr . . how do I get myself into these situations?"  
  
5 minutes later the hall was practically empty.  
  
Kagome peeked out the door to make sure Inuyasha or Kikyo weren't there.  
  
"Good! There's no one!"  
  
Kagome went out the classroom and headed towards her locker. After she got all her stuff she walked towards the exit. While she was walking towards the exit she saw Sesshoumaru at his locker.  
  
"Oh no" Kagome grumbled.  
  
Kagome slowly walked toward Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ummm . . . Sesshoumaru." Kagome said while she fiddled with her fingers.  
  
"Well about before . . ."  
  
Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru's emotionless eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Well, I was . . . . . "  
  
"Jealous of my half-brother and his new wench?" Sesshoumaru finished.  
  
Kagome looked up at him surprised and then looked back down again.  
  
"Well. . . yeah . . . sort of." Kagome said while she fidgeted under Sesshoumaru's gaze.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I have a favor to ask of you." Kagome said then looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Oh gosh, he looks so hot! What the?!? Oh my god. I'm going crazy!!!'  
  
"Yes, go on" Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could . . . . well. . . be my pretend boyfriend."  
  
"Pretend boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I mean not a real relationship. I need to . . . I need to get revenge on Inuyasha."  
  
"And you're going to use me? No."  
  
"But I could help you . . . in some ways." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"As in?"  
  
"Well. . . erm . . . I could be useful."  
  
"No"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No"  
  
Kagome made puppy eyes, but Sesshoumaru ignored them.  
  
"Please Fluffy!"  
  
Sesshoumaru flinched. "Excuse me?"  
  
I said please Fluffy" Kagome repeated.  
  
"Never call me Fluffy" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"FLUFFY!"  
  
Kagome had a smirk on her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru pinned Kagome to the lockers. His face was inches away from Kagome's.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face. Now!"  
  
"Ok" Kagome stopped smirking and then started smirked again after 3 seconds.  
  
Sesshoumaru started growling.  
  
"Hey Sesshy, you look cute when you're mad."  
  
Sesshoumaru flinched again and then let go of Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru started walking away.  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru's retreating back for a second. She then ran up to him, kicked his shin then ran away.  
  
Sesshoumaru P.O.V.  
  
He watched Kagome run away after kicking him and smirked. 'Cute. Very cute.' 


	3. Kagome To the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!!! I'll write more for all my reviewers!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers so far . . . oh . . . and to Jenny!!!  
  
Be True to Me  
  
Chapter 3: Kagome to the Rescue  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Kagome! Wait up!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome stopped walking and turned around. She saw Sango running up to her. Sango was dressed in a short tropical dress with orange flip-flops.  
  
"Hey Sango! Oh my God, I missed you. I have soooooo much to tell you!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"Oh my God! Same here!" Sango shrieked.  
  
"I didn't see you in such a longggg time!" Sango stated.  
  
"I know! Sooo . . . . . how was the trip?"  
  
(A.N.- Sango went to Hawaii for a week)  
  
"Sooo good! Everything was sooo fun! I learned to surf, - - - -  
  
(A.N.- we'll just skip the conversation. On with the story!)  
  
"Kagome, Sango! Aren't you going to wait for meeee???"  
  
Just then a tall boy with a short black ponytail ran up to them.  
  
"Do we have to Miroku?" Sango mocked.  
  
"Oh Sango, I'm hurt."  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes.  
  
"No hug?" Miroku asked with a puppy dogface.  
  
"You only get hugs from me in your dreams."  
  
"But Sango, I've suffered for so long!"  
  
Sango hesitantly inched towards Miroku. She put her arms around him for a millisecond and was about to let go but Miroku put his arms around Sango's waist. His hands instinctively went reaching down.  
  
"Miroku, don't even think about it" Sango growled.  
  
Miroku had an innocent look on his face. "Whatever do you mean my dear Sango? "  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! Try it and you'll have a bump the size of a basketball on your head!"  
  
"Sango, I really don't know what you are talking about." Just then his hand started groping her bottom.  
  
"You hentai!!" Sango screamed and whacked his head. A few seconds later there was a bump the size of a basketball on his head. Kagome just stared at Miroku. Then Sango and Kagome started walking away from an unconscious Miroku.  
  
After Last Period (in the hallway)  
  
(A.N.- Sesshoumaru is at his locker taking out his books that he needs to take home).  
  
"Sesshoumaru" a husky voice called.  
  
He turned around and saw Nekura. He glared at her in a way that would make water freeze.  
  
"What do you want?" he hissed.  
  
"Isn't the answer obvious? I want you." She said in a seductive voice.  
  
Nekura started walking towards him, swaying her hips. She stopped when she was just 2 feet away from him.  
  
"You know you want me too."  
  
Just then Kagome saw them both (Sesshoumaru's back was facing Kagome).  
  
'Hmmm . . . that's it! He'll have to help me after this!' Kagome smiled. 'Now I'll get back at Inuyasha! Kagome to the Rescue!!'  
  
Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and snaked her arms around his waist.  
  
"Sesshoumaru" Kagome purred. "What are you doing?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Play along" Kagome whispered in his ear.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, who's that?" Nekura asked, clearly pissed off.  
  
Kagome answered, "I'm Kagome! And you are?"  
  
"I'm Nekura." Then Nekura faced Sesshoumaru and said, "Anyways, Sesshoumaru, do you want to go out sometime?"  
  
Kagome sent Nekura a look that clearly meant 'BACK OFF'. (Bwawawaa)  
  
Then Kagome said "Oh gomen nasi (is that correct??) Nekura, he's taken."  
  
"Sesshy, you're going to walk me home right?" Kagome asked  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Ja ne Nekura!" Then Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and Kagome leaned her head on his chest, both walking away from an angry Nekura.  
  
Inuyasha's P.O.V.  
  
Inuyasha had his arm around Kikyo's shoulder. As they walked out of school together Inuyasha saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru together. Sesshoumaru had his arm around Kagome and Kagome had her head on his chest. When he saw them like that he was practically blowing up with jealousy and anger.  
  
Inuyasha started growling.  
  
Kikyo noticed and said "Inuyasha, forget them, let's go for ice cream."  
  
"Fine, whatever." he said while keeping what he saw in his mind.  
  
I'm soo sorry for not writing enough!! Plzzz leave lots and lots of reviews!!! ooh and give me ideas for the next chapter. I need lots and lots of ideas! 


	4. An Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you! I hope you enjoy my story!  
  
Be True to Me  
  
Chapter 4: An Agreement  
  
"About your proposition earlier. How about we settle it over - - "  
  
"ICE CREAM" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Okay Fluffy, let's go!" Kagome heard a growl but ignored it completely and dragged him away.  
  
At the Ice Cream Parlor  
  
"I'd like a scoop of chocolate, vanilla, butter pecan, coffee, strawberry, cookie dough, rocky road, and- - - -" Kagome chewed on her bottom lip while thinking.  
  
"Fudge Brownie! Oh, and don't forget the caramel sauce, chocolate syrup, the nuts, Oreo crumbs, and a cherry on top!"  
  
The waiter just stared at her with a sweat drop.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru, what do you want?"  
  
"One scoop of strawberry"  
  
"Oh, and don't forget Sesshy, you're paying!"  
  
After the waiter went to get their order Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So, Sesshoumaru, you wanted to talk about my proposition?"  
  
"Hai, I believe I do . . . "Sesshoumaru answered coolly.  
  
"What is it that you wish?"  
  
"I want to come to an agreement," Sesshoumaru answered. "Is the deal on?"  
  
"What's the catch?" Kagome asked getting suspicious.  
  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.  
  
"What's the catch?" Kagome asked getting suspicious.  
  
'Wench, clearly you don't you know of my relationship with my brother? (No, not in a gay way!) It's obvious he still has feelings for you. Being the fool he is, he can't admit it. I want to see him suffer. (I'm sorry for making him sound evil). Also girls don't throw themselves on me when you're around.' He thought.  
  
"There is no catch. Take it or leave it."  
  
"Hmph! Fine the deal is on." Kagome grumbled.  
  
Kagome stuck her hand out. I just stared at it.  
  
"Well?" Kagome asked.  
  
I eyed Kagome's hand and slowly stuck my own hand out. Kagome shook it once and let go.  
  
"Good doing business with you." Kagome chirped and smiled.  
  
"Now, for our first date let's go to the carnival! Of course you're paying for everything." Kagome said with a smirk on her face.  
  
I opened my mouth to protest but the waiter came back with our ice cream, or more like my strawberry ice cream and a pile of colorful looking crap.  
  
Kagome looked at it and started eating it. Between mouthfuls she asked, "Sesshoumaru, aren't you going to eat your ice cream?"  
  
I stared at it then took a bite. (Yumm, strawberry!)  
  
Just then Inuyasha and Kikyo came into the ice cream parlor. When they spotted us they smirked and started walking towards us.  
  
"I didn't know that the wench was going out with my half-brother" Inuyasha remarked.  
  
"Why, jealous Inuyasha?" Kagome bit out with mock sympathy.  
  
"As if I would be jealous of not having a slut like you when I have Kikyo!" (I'm sorry Inu sounds mean too!)  
  
Kagome just glared daggers at him probably wishing he was dead.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, let's go, I think I lost my appetite while talking with a dogface!" Kagome spat. (I'm soo stupid, I can't even think of a good dis!)  
  
Kagome stood up with her leftover ice cream and headed toward the exit (the garbage can is next to the exit) when she said "Oh, Sesshoumaru, can you wait for me? I have to throw out my garbage."  
  
With that she headed in Inuyasha's direction and dumped the leftover ice cream shit-look-alike which still had like 3 scoops of ice cream left, on Inuyasha's head. His hair was now streaked with brown (ahhh, it's shit), pink, beige, clumps of Oreo crumbs, nuts and ice cream goop. (Imagine the sight of Inuyasha like that! Bwawawawa, I'm evil. Also his hair was white so the damage done to him would look 3 times worse.)  
  
Inuyasha was frozen where he was standing. He must have been too shocked to talk.  
  
Then Kagome walked over in my direction and we both headed out the door.  
  
I smirked and thought 'Maybe having Kagome around won't be that bad.'  
  
I hope the chapter wasn't too gay.  
  
Also Sesshoumaru already paid for the ice cream! He's not some cheap lazy bum!  
  
Ideas if you have any!  
  
Thank you! 


	5. The Carnival

Disclaimer: Again and probably always. . . I will never own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers!!! I'll try and make this a better story, but I'm very stupid.  
  
Be True to Me  
  
Chapter 5: The Carnival  
  
"Yay! The carnival!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kagome had to persuade, give the puppy dog look, threat and finally bribe Sesshoumaru into coming by saying that she would pay for half the 'pretend' date and by saying that she would do one favor for him.  
  
"Oh Fluffy! Hmm. . . let's get cotton candy! Let's ride the roller coaster! Look at the flippy thing! I want that stuffed animal! FLUFFY ARE YOU LISTENING?!?" Kagome puffed up her cheeks and got an idea to make him listen to her. She dragged Sesshoumaru to a water ride.  
  
"Wet Jet" Kagome squealed. "Let's go!"  
  
Since there was almost no one on line, they got on the ride soon.  
  
Sesshoumaru was still spaced out.  
  
They went up, up, and up! Then . . .  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
SPLASH!  
  
The water flew up 20 feet in the air.  
  
When they got off the ride Sesshoumaru finally regained awareness in the real world.  
  
He was ALL WET!  
  
"What the f was that for wench?" Sesshoumaru roared.  
  
"What?" Kagome put on a hurt face.  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Kagome put on a pouty face and said "But Sesshou, I'm innocent. We came to the carnival to go on rides."  
  
Sesshoumaru just glared at her. He blew at a lock of hair that was plastered on his face. It flew up a little and stuck back on his face again.  
  
Kagome giggled. Then Sesshoumaru noticed how all her clothes were wet and stuck to her curves. Kagome noticed him staring and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Um, I'll be right back" and with that Kagome ran to the bathroom.  
  
Sesshoumaru once again put on his emotionless mask after Kagome left to go to the bathroom.  
  
When Kagome came back she was holding two cotton candies. She handed a pink cotton candy to Sesshoumaru and said "Here you go Fluffy! To remind you of how fluffy you are" with that Kagome burst into laughter.  
  
Kagome was about to bite into her blue cotton candy but Sesshoumaru's interruption stopped her.  
  
"How come you get blue?" he asked.  
  
"Because I like blue. Besides, you look like a girl so pink suits you better." Kagome replied.  
  
"Would you like proof that I'm not a girl?"  
  
Kagome blushed crimson red and squeaked "No."  
  
Sesshoumaru snatched the blue cotton candy and put the pink cotton candy in Kagome's hand in the blink of an eye and said "Then I deserve blue." Sesshoumaru grinned.  
  
"That's still not fair" Kagome grumbled, but Sesshoumaru ignored her.  
  
When they finished their cotton candy they went to the roller coaster to 'dry off.'  
  
(A.N.- While they were going up the roller coaster, there were signs showing how far up they were going)  
  
"20 feet . . . 40 feet . . . 60 feet . . . 80 feet . . . 99 feet . . . 100feet" Kagome shouted.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
"AHHHHHH . . . "  
  
"Finally" Kagome sighed.  
  
Sesshoumaru just grunted.  
  
When they got out of the roller coaster car and started to walk, Kagome started going swirly eyed. Then she toppled over.  
  
"Arghh" Kagome grumbled still swirly eyed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked in a very elegant way. (Now I'm making him too nice!)  
  
Kagome took a moment to regain her posture and answered "Yes, yes, I'm fine."  
  
""Let's sit down for a while."  
  
"Sure" They walked over to a bench and sat down.  
  
"So . . . I like your hair" Kagome chirped.  
  
(Imagine Sesshoumaru in an Afro puff. Haha. Sesshoumaru's hair was partially dry, not an Afro puff, but it's a little poofy)  
  
Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Hmmm. . . let's go on the haunted house ride!" with that Kagome led Sesshoumaru to the haunted house ride.  
  
Inside the haunted house  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Eeek" Kagome squealed and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and said "What scared?"  
  
"N- no" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Then -" Sesshoumaru pointed to Kagome's hand, which was holding his arm.  
  
Kagome immediately let go of his arm.  
  
OoOoOoHhHHhH (ghost sound)  
  
Kagome started whimpering  
  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.  
  
Since Sesshoumaru already came to the carnival, he knew what was going to happen because he went on this ride over 20 times.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved away from Kagome and started a count down.  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
ROOOAAARRRRR!!!  
  
A gigantic monster with red eyes that glowed an eerie red spurted blood from his mouth at them.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" Kagome screamed. She jumped at least one foot in the air. Then she started searching around her, probably looking for me. I wanted to laugh but didn't dare. The so called 'blood' was just water being sprayed at us. I mentally slapped myself for showing so much emotion during the whole so called 'date.' Her hand suddenly touched my own hand and she coming over to where I was sitting. Then she buried her head in my shoulder and covered her ears.  
  
A warm feeling started coming to my cheeks. 'What the - ? Why is this annoying wench affecting me so much?'  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
We stood on my porch. Sesshoumaru drove me home in his silver Ferrari. When I looked up at him I saw him gazing down at me and I started blushing.  
  
"Thanks for the 'date'. What do you want me to do for the 'favor'?" I blurted out.  
  
He replied in an icy voice "I don't know yet."  
  
'Sheesh, one moment he's all caring and the next, he turns so mean! What is up with him? He makes me so confused!'  
  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Without knowing what I was doing, I leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his left cheek.  
  
OH MY GOD!!! BIG MISTAKE!  
  
I blushed madly and mumbled a quick bye and shut the door.  
  
Okay . . . end of story. . . for now at least!  
  
Hope you liked it! Leave reviews. I really really really really thank my reviewers that were with my since the beginning and I hope that you all like my story so far!  
  
THANK YOU! 


	6. Interruptions

Disclaimer: Remember?? I told you I don't own Inuyahsa and co. Shessh!!  
  
Ahem. I would like to thank. . . . ::deep breath::  
  
This is starting from people who reviewed for chapter 3  
  
Babii xD AnGeL, shikome kido mi, Shi-Chan Meows, Jonathan, Mikomi-chan, Takashi Yusaku, ChibiMinko, Ganny Orbit, fizzi tyleprin, Amanda, CX-chan, Lady Juno, kishi, fallen-anqel. . . the person that writes LONGGG CHAPTERSSS. . . surreee, alice.stevens, alex, ktbabe228, holly, Divine Discontent, Lyn/Lin, Shadow, joyce, Princess Sapphire, jarjayes, Momiji, AoiHyou, Mala, Trina, Lexi, shikome kido mi, b-k, Shichan, po0kla, jadefeather, dunling, dance n trance smurf, ParanoidNovice, Pocky, Shellbabe, Sakura, Sunshine Star, Peanut Boo Boo, BradsBrat, MarsMoonStar, Brennend, kishi, thekiit, Inuyahsa Freak, p.t, Geminia, roxy-chick, Misatsu- Chan, Meamiko, murky-lurky, wooden plank, rogue solus, Volk Zyta, The reviewer, clover, Metallicafangirl, mv, ginagurl1234, shorti-chan, lum, inuyasha chic, kai shikaido, Thesmartazngirl, bunny, deathangelrn, darkdiva and her Yami Seth, Sweecenck, lynnxlady, youkai smurf, Black Rose Lady, Lunakytti, megan, me, nicloe, riz-riz, Keito-chan, hehehe, NcrPaladin the InEffable, dbzfan, kagome, fluffy li, becky, lonely-princess, Rei-Ayanami, Galaxyzero0, Vicki aka Rin-chan, k-chan, lisa, reality, yoko, Hsien Ko, Ganymede Forever Orbit, Demoness Yasha, airao!  
  
Thank you all soooo much! I reealliee love all your reviews! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had. . . stuff to do! Hehe. . Ok now read my story! And review!!  
  
Oh and if I forgot you, tell me and ill dedicate the next chapters to you!  
  
I would like to specially give thanks to these people! They put me on their fav authors list!! Ahhhh, soo happy! Ok here it is! Keito-chan, ktbabe228, Lyn/Lin, Mikomi-chan, Kishi, Melanie, Geminia, Ganny Orbit, Shellbabe, Takashi Yusaku, kai shikaido, inuyahsachic, fluffy li, roxy-chick, Misatsu- Chan, ayanna24  
  
And Jenny. . . you're the best! Hahas!  
  
Be True To Me  
  
Chapter 6: Interruptions  
  
"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!! Wake up!!" Souta started poking Kagome on her sides.  
  
"Just five more minutes. . ." Kagome mumbled. Souta started to poke Kagome more.  
  
"Heh, that tickles" Kagome muttered still drowsy. Souta got Buyo and came back. He placed Buyo on Kagome's stomach. Being the fat cat that Buyo was, Kagome couldn't breathe 30 seconds later.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm getting up! Don't suffocate me!" Kagome grumbled.  
  
Kagome went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a 10-minute shower. After blow-drying her hair she went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to school. Souta walk to school today okay!"  
  
"What about your breakfast dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"I'll grab something to eat on the way" Kagome replied walking to the front door.  
  
"Okay, have a safe trip" Mrs. Higurashi called out.  
  
"Okay, bye mom!" Kagome shouted while walking through the door. When she got outside she saw a silver Porsche parked in front of her house. Leaning against the Porsche was none other than Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hi Fluffy! Whatcha' doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to escort you to school" Sesshoumaru replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"Oh, um. . . thanks." Kagome replied and blushed.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the passenger door for Kagome. Kagome got in and mumbled a quick thanks. Sesshoumaru got in the drivers seat and started the engine. He quickly sped off to school.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the school. "Kagome get out here. I'll park the car and come find you." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Um, okay, thanks for the ride again." Kagome muttered and quickly got out.  
  
When she got out of the Porsche people started staring at her and whispered to each other.  
  
When Kagome entered through the front entrance she heard someone whisper, "What a lucky bitch, she just got out of Sesshoumaru's Porsche. What does he see in her?"  
  
Kagome quickly went to her locker and took out some books. "Kagome, where's your boyfriend?" a taunting voice behind her sneered.  
  
She stiffened.  
  
'Inuyasha'  
  
Kagome was about to retort back an insult when she felt an arm on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm right here Inuyasha. Is there a problem? If there isn't I suggest you leave" a prominent voice beside her stated. Kagome turned her head and saw Sesshoumaru. Kagome quickly put her arms around Sesshoumaru's torso and gave him a big smile.  
  
"Why Sesshou you came quickly," Kagome chirped happily.  
  
"Of course, for you I'd do anything" Sesshoumaru replied. (So very OOC, yes I know! I'm the author. I have the power!!!)  
  
"Feh" Inuyahsa snapped and walked away.  
  
Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru's torso. "We attracted lots of people's attention didn't we?" Kagome whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear.  
  
"Yes we did." Sesshoumaru whispered back and pulled away.  
  
Kagome blushed and replied "I'll see you later. . . ok?" Kagome was getting a funny feeling in her stomach. Sesshoumaru smelled soooo good. He looked even better than he looked before if that was even possible. Her blush darkened and she quickly dashed off before Sesshoumaru could give her back an answer.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Class, you have a 10 page essay on Feudal Japan due on Monday. Remember that you are to use Times New Roman for your font and size 10. It must also be single-spaced. Any questions?"  
  
"Mrs. Yoshida are we -"  
  
"Now can anyone tell me about --- BRINNGGG! Oh well, we will continue the lesson tomorrow. I suggest that you start your essays today. Class dismissed." Mrs. Yoshida called out.  
  
"Arghhhh! How could anyone be so evil?! A TEN-PAGE ESSAY! AND ON FEUDAL JAPAN!! WHO CARES ABOUT FEUDAL JAPAN!!! IT WAS A FREAKIN' 500 YEARS AGO!!!!!" Kagome screeched.  
  
"Calm down Kagome, it might be the end of the world but at least you have a cute boyfriend by your side." Sango mumbled.  
  
"Huh what do you mea-"  
  
"AHEM"  
  
"Oh, so that's what you meant."  
  
"Ready to go Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
::Sigh:: "Alright. Bye Sango-chan. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Kagome-chan!! Don't do anything naughty!  
  
Sango felt a squeeze on her butt. Sango turned as red as a tomato. 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 ---  
  
SLAAAPPPPP The whole school vibrated from the force of the slap.  
  
"Stupid boys who grope you everyday that have no respect, annoying lechers" Sango mumbled while walking away from the swirly-eyed Miroku. He was currently bearing a red-handprint on his left cheek.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, can you please drop me off at the library. I need to check out some books on Feudal Japan."  
  
"You can come over to my house. It has a large selection on Feudal Japan."  
  
"Umm. . . . . it's ok, it would probably be a bother anyways. I'll just go to the library."  
  
"If it is because of my idiot brother, Inuyahsa, do not mind him. If he is a bother I will get rid of him (not permanently baka people! XD j/k)."  
  
"Umm. . . thank you Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Hmmm, Feudal Japan legacies, Feudal Japan myths. . . . oh here it is! Feudal Japan!" Kagome stood on her Tipp toes trying to reach the book but it was just too far up.  
  
"Arghh!" She got one of those ladders attached to the wall and climbed up to reach the book.  
  
"Yay! I did it, I did it, I did it, yay!" Kagome looked down to go down the steps of the ladder but she forgot that she was afraid of heights.  
  
'Baddd moveee!!' She started getting dizzy and quickly tried going down the steps of the ladder but she slipped and fell.  
  
'NOOOoooooooo!!!'  
  
"Ompffhh" Kagome's head was spinning and she was seeing a pink glowing ball going around in circles on top of her head.  
  
'Pain. . . . what the? I'm supposed to be in lotssss of pain!'  
  
Instead she felt something hard on her back, but still a little cushy.  
  
"Do you mind wench" a person hissed behind her.  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"Get off of me!" Kagome rolled off and turned around only to be locked in a golden gaze. She just couldn't tear her gaze away from the golden eyes. 'Sesshoumaru'  
  
Sesshoumaru was in the same position as Kagome. He felt as if his eyes were glued to Kagome's brown eyes.  
  
He started going closer. . .  
  
She started going closer . . .  
  
He closed his eyes. . .  
  
She closed her eyes. . .  
  
Soo close. . .  
  
"Kikyo, where are you?" an annoying voice cut through their thoughts. Just then a head popped into the room and stared at the couple on the floor.  
  
'Arghh, that stupid fool Inuyahsa' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Inuyahsa asked suspiciously.  
  
"N - n - nothing!" Kagome stammered and quickly stood up. Sesshoumaru was already up and glaring at Inuyahsa.  
  
"Sesshoumaru thank you for the book, I will be leaving now." with that Kagome ran out the door.  
  
'What was I doing?? Arghhh!! BAKA BAKA BAKA!! I ALMOST KISSED SESSHOUMARU!!! I MUST BE GOING CRAZY! ARGHHH!!' Kagome thought and quickly ran home.  
  
Well that's it! Oh and I dedicate this chapter to Jessica Chan!! Piyo Chan!! Hahas!! Review please!! I hope you liked the chapter!!!  
  
Oh and I'm not going to delete chapter 6. . . kk!  
  
I would like to thank Nicole Rose for Helping me!!!! Thank you!! Arigatou!! I spelled that wrong didn't I? Hahas!! O wells!  
  
Oh and I really want to thank all the people for their ideas!! Im sorry if I couldn't use it but I'll try to in the future!! Sorry for the mistakes!!! Bye bye Till next time!! 


	7. The Date

Be True To Me  
  
By: The one an' only Peach!  
  
:: Bows down::  
  
Thankx 2 all my reviewers!! Ahem!! I would like to thank a lot of people!!  
  
Misatsu-Chan, CrissyKitty, Mikomi-chan (a.k.a. Hoyin!!), Shichan, Sweecenck, caley (thank you for the idea, ill try to use it when I have the chance, thank you again!), jossy, abby, Jessica Chan, Serena, joyce, hg, Mistress of time, kishi, dunling, Keito-chan, Lyn/Lin, Angelaa, Yuko, Silent Death a.k.a. katy, KawaiiAngel, clover, patricia reyes, crissykitty, NcrPaladin, lex, fallen-anqel, roxy-chick, Kagome5, Ashley, Trina, Kura, kagomesirene, Bloody Dagger, Anqiee xD, ., darkdiva and her Yami Seth.  
  
Thank you all soo much!! You guys are my inspiration! Yayss!!  
  
Oh yes! So far my most loyal reviewers are (they reviewed for like. . . 2 or more chapters) ahem  
  
Misatsu-chan, mikomi-chan, shichan, Jessica Chan, kishi, Keito-chan, Lyn/Lin, Angela, fallen-anqel, roxy-chick, anqiee xD, fluffy li, Geminia, ayanna24, shellbabe, Bloody Dagger (a.k.a gannyorbit! One of mai fav reviewers!), johnathan, alice.stevens, Trina, Princess Sapphire, joyce, crimson, Takashi Yusaku, shikome kido mi, PeaNut BOobOo, Divine Discontent, AoiHyou, Mala, Momiji, Kaimi, clover, ChibiMinko, ParanoidNovice, Lexi, inuyashachic, kai shikaido, DeathAngelRn, lynnxlady, Sweecenck, Alex, Becky, ginagurl1234, Airao , CrissyKitty, patricia reyes, KawaiiAngel, Yuko, Dunling, Mistress of time, hg, kagomesirene, kura, Ashley.  
  
What happened to some of you guys??? You don't review any more! WHY? ::tears:: noooOOooOooooo. . .  
  
I am sooo freakin sorry if I left you out!! I will sooo dedicate my next chapters to you!  
  
Oh, hehehe, lets see, these people are very special to me! Know why?? Cuzz!!! They put me on their fav author list!! They are ::ahem:: Keito- chan Crimson Lyn/Lin Mikomi-chan Kishi Sephysama Geminia Takashi Yusaku Bloody Dagger ShellBabe kai shikaido inuyashachic ayanna24 roxy-chick fluffy li Misatsu-Chan Serena Kagome5 fallen-anqel AnimeKrazy  
  
Kk. . . on with the story!  
  
Be True To Me  
  
Chapter 7: The Date  
  
Sesshoumaru was hungry. His parents went out and the cook was on vacation (Bad parents!! Starving poor Sesshy!). That left only one thing to do, call for pizza!  
  
He got the phone and turned it on. He was about to call Pizza Hut but he heard voices coming from the phone (Oh no!! Aliens!). He wasn't usually the curious type but. . . oh well. He pressed the phone to his ear.  
  
"Kikyo, let's go to Les Quatre Saisons tomorrow."  
  
"Hmm. . . Inu . . . I guess I could fit you into my schedule after my manicure and pedicure. Wait, I have to go to my hair stylist. Hmm. . . I guess I could call her and reschedule. Hmm. . . ok. . . fine."  
  
"Oh Kikyo, I'm so honored that you have time for me" Inuyasha replied in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Oh cut the crap."  
  
"Fine, whatever. I'll pick you up at 7."  
  
"Fine"  
  
'Hmm. . . so little Inu is going to Les Quatre Saisons tomorrow. How perfect.' Sesshoumaru thought while devising a plan.  
  
Kagome and Sango were waiting for the bell to ring to signal for the period to begin.  
  
While they were waiting Sesshoumaru walked into the classroom.  
  
[People start whispering]  
  
He walked straight towards Kagome.  
  
[People start whispering about Sesshoumaru and Kagome]  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Yes Fluffy?" Kagome chirped  
  
"Don't call me that!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Whatever Fluffy"  
  
Seeing that it was no use trying to make Kagome stop calling him Fluffy he continued on with the conversation.  
  
"Would you like to accompany me to Les Quatre Saisons tonight?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is it a crime to ask my dearly beloved girlfriend on a date?" (Oooo. . . sparkles in eyes! How sexy!)  
  
"Oh please! What happened?"  
  
"Inuyasha is taking Kikyo there tonight."  
  
"Oh. . . in that case. . SURE!!"  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7. I already made reservations. Dress nicely" with that our loved Sesshy walked out the door.  
  
"Kagoomeee?????"  
  
::Gulp:: "Hehe. . . yes Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango stood in front of Kagome with a menacing look on her face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru asked you on a date. . and what else?? Oh yes. . . 'my dearly beloved girlfriend??' What the hell is going on???"  
  
"Well you see Sango. . . Sesshy and I decided to be PRETEND boyfriend/girlfriend." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What the hell does that mean??" (I'm sorry, I'm being very OOC)  
  
"Well, since Inu dumped me. . . Sesshoumaru was there and I was sad and this happened and we did this, so then this happened, so that's the story."  
  
"KAGOME SLOW DOWN!"  
  
"Alright! Shessh! Ok. . . anyways Inu dumped me and I was all pissed. Then I saw Inu and Kikyo making out in the hallway. . . so I got even more pissed. . . then I grabbed Sesshoumaru and I kissed him. . then we pretended to be boyfriend/girlfriend so we could get back at Inu. . . that's about it."  
  
When Kagome finished Sango's mouth was open wide.  
  
"Sango you better close your mouth before a fly goes inside"  
  
"Kagome, you and him and kissing? Whoa! It all makes sense"  
  
"Yea--- I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before"  
  
"It's okay but. . . (Evil laugh) you have to let me dress you up!!!!!!"  
  
'Oh boy, it's gonna be a lonngggg day!  
  
After 3 and half hours of shopping, dressing up, changing, make-up, etc., Kagome was finally ready. She wore a black halter-top like dress that came to her ankles. Her hair was twisted up and clipped with a crystal barrette. She wore black strappy high heels. Since Kagome was already pretty without makeup Sango decided to just apply a little blush, a tiny bit of pink eye shadow, and some pink lip gloss.  
  
"All done, you look beautiful!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Arigatou Sango-chan!"  
  
"You'll make Sesshoumaru drool!"  
  
"Sango-chan!!!!"  
  
"Well. . . I gotta be going now! Bye Kagome!"  
  
"Bye Sango-chan!"  
  
Kagome looked herself over before grabbing her purse and calling out that she was going out.  
  
"When Kagome got outside she saw a silver Porsche pull up. Kagome walked toward the Porsche and got in.  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Hello Kagome"  
  
"What's the plan for tonight?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. . . . I was just thinking of doing a little show in front of Inuyasha"  
  
"Uhhh . . . another one."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Reservation for Fujitaka"  
  
"Right this way sir"  
  
The waiter led Kagome and Sesshoumaru to a table near the fountain. The restaurant was a five star restaurant that was in a botanical garden. The food was excellent and the service was superb.  
  
Kagome sat down and looked around. She soon spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
"This place is beautiful Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked across the table at Kagome.  
  
'She looks beautiful.'  
  
The candlelight accented her features making her even more breath-taking.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru when she noticed he was staring.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No"  
  
Kagome didn't want to look into his eyes because his eyes seemed to make her want to kiss him.  
  
It seemed like he was looking into her mind and it made her really uncomfortable.  
  
Unfortunately . . . her eyes seemed to have a mind or its own. She stared into his golden eyes.  
  
'What a strange color. He looks so beautiful. Are guys supposed to be prettier than me?'  
  
Just like at the library they seemed to just stare at each other.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
That was the cue. Sesshoumaru and Kagome moved closer. . . . and closer. . . and closer. . . finally their lips met.  
  
It was a sweet short kiss. They pulled away and stared at each other for a few seconds before staring at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha being the numbskull that he is (I'm sorry! I like Inuyasha too. .. but I need a bad guy.. . . I'm sry!!) got up and leaned across the table to kiss Kikyo in the same way that Sesshoumaru and Kagome kissed. Kikyo soon bent forward, but then the VERY frilly blouse that she wore, brushed against the candle. . .  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!! Inuyasha!!!! HELPP!!  
  
Kikyo's blouse had caught on fire. Right at that moment a waiter ran towards the Inu-Kikyo couple with a huge pitcher of water. . . Inu grabbed the pitcher and threw its contents on Kikyo.  
  
SPLASHHH!!!  
  
Kikyo was drenched in water. Her mascara was running and her hair was plastered to her face, her clothes clung to her body, there was a black burned spot on her blouse, in other words. . . she looked like a dripping wet hobo.  
  
Kagome burst out laughing. Her sides her like crazy and tears were running down her face.  
  
"INUYASHAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru. . . tonight was veryyy fun! Thank you so much. . . well I have to be going. . . I'll see you around. . . bye." With that Kagome gathered up her courage and leaned forward and pecked a kiss on Sesshoumaru's lips.  
  
This time neither Sesshoumaru or Kagome had any negative feelings about the kiss.  
  
Muhahahaha!! I'm done! Sooo how was the chapter?????? Haha. . .. hoped you liked it!!! Remember. . . . review!!! REVIEW!! The more reviews I get. . . the more inspiration I get to write stuff!! Oh. . . I need ideas! GIMMIE IDEASS!!!!  
  
Oh. . .yeahs. . . thank you ShellBabe! Thanks for all the help! 


	8. Gotta Love It

Disclaimer: . . . Stupid people . . . do you think I own Inu & co.?  
  
::sigh:: you people just don't like me anymore. . . ::sniff:: waaahhhhhhhhh ::sobs:: you took me off your favorite authors list. . . ::sniff:: . . that really discourages me. . . yes it does. . . oh wells. . . this is the extremely stupid story that I am writing that you people are waiting for. . . what are you reading this for you bakas. . . you said you were waiting so why waste time by reading this dumb distraction? Wow. . . you people really are stupid. . . haha. . . I'm just playing. . . NOW READ!  
  
. : Be True To Me : .  
  
. : By PeaCh : .  
  
. : Chapter 8: Gotta Love it : .  
  
Kikyo walked out of her last period class. She took a look back into the classroom at Inuyasha. He was still sleeping.  
  
'Psh! Stupid Inu! You'll regret going to that stupid Kagome b!t©h instead of staying with me!'  
  
Flashback  
  
Kikyo got suspicious of Inuyasha and sent her men to watch him. While Inuyasha was running in the park he saw Kagome reading a book and went to her.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?!?" ::insert head turning::  
  
"Oh. . . hi Inuyasha" Kagome said in a bitter voice.  
  
"Kagome don't tell me you're still mad! I'm. . . sorry. That's why I want us to get back together!"  
  
"Inu. . . yasha. . . "  
  
'NO! Kagome snap out of it! You want revenge!'  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha. I'm with Sesshoumaru."  
  
"But Kagome can't you forget about Sesshoumaru! I'm better! We can be the way we used to!"  
  
"Get lost!"  
  
"But Ka-" Kagome got up and walked away.  
  
Kikyo's men recorded the conversation and went to report it to Kikyo.  
  
. : . : . : . : . : . : .  
  
"Kikyo" a sinister voice drawled.  
  
"Hmmm Naraku" Kikyo turned around and looked at Naraku with a seductive smile (or what she thought looked seductive . . . it really turned out demented. . . a.k.a. Tiff's word!!!)  
  
"Let's go"  
  
"Sango-chan! Let's go!"  
  
"Coming Kagome-chan!"  
  
Sango and Kagome walked a few steps away from the school when someone called Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, wait."  
  
Kagome turned around. Sesshoumaru was in his silver Porsche. "Hi Sesshy- chan! ."  
  
"T.T . . . Kagome I was wondering if you wanted to go to Thunder with me"  
  
"Ummm ::blush blush:: well. . .I was going to go with Sango-chan to th-"  
  
"Kagome!!! Sorry!! I just forgot that I had to take care of Kohaku today! Let's hang out tomorrow! Arigato!" with that Sango ran down the street.  
  
"D - demo. . . " Kagome stuttered. Kagome turned around to face Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well. . . I guess we can. . ."  
  
"Okay. I'll pick you up at 6. Alright."  
  
"Okay"  
  
With that Sesshoumaru sped away.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!"  
  
"Hi Kagome! I made oden!"  
  
"ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN!!!!" Kagome ran to the kitchen and started stuffing her mouth with oden.  
  
"Mmmmmmm.. Oden! Kagome spoke while oden pieces flew from her mouth.  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"Kagome, can you please get that dear. I'm busy with the laundry."  
  
"Hai!" Kagome walked to the door and asked who it was.  
  
"It's me Sango."  
  
Kagome opened the door and said "Sango-chan!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes Kagome. . . T.T" Sango spoke while wiping oden pieces from her clothes.  
  
"::blush blush:: Sorry . . . o.o" Kagome said while swallowing all the oden in her mouth."  
  
"Come in! Want some oden?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
When Kagome and Sango walked to the kitchen Sango asked Kagome what she was going to wear to the club tonight.  
  
"Wait. . . how do you even know if I accepted Sesshoumaru's offer or not Sango-chan?"  
  
"Heh. . . I have my sources" When Kagome heard that she sweatdroped. T.T;  
  
When Sango and Kagome arrived at the kitchen they headed towards the pot that held the oden.  
  
"Huh?!? There's no oden! NOOOOO!!!! ::sniff sniff:: Wahhh!!! ::sob::!!"  
  
"There there Sango-chan! Don't cry!"  
  
"You ate all the oden!!!!!!"  
  
Ahem. . . 1 hour later. . .  
  
" Now. . . hmmmm. . . ohhh. . . PERFECT!! Here Kagome-chan! Put this on!!!"  
  
"::Sigh:: Yes Sango-chan!"  
  
Three minutes later Kagome came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black tank top with dark blue boot cut jeans and a black double holed belt that was slanted across her waist. Her neck adorned a thin white gold diamond cut chain that had a platinum ring dangling from it. On her ears hung big white gold hoops that were studded with some dark blue sapphires.  
  
"Hmmm. . . a touch of makeup. . . I'll put your hair up. . . hmmm. . . wait!"  
  
Sango went into Kagome's walk-in closet and got a pair of Tim's and a pair of black Team Elite Jordans.  
  
"Kagome try the black Team Elite Jordans."  
  
::Shuffle shuffle::  
  
"Nah! Put the Tim's on."  
  
::Shuffle shuffle shuffle::  
  
"Much better!"  
  
As Kagome went to look into her huge mirror, Sango stopped her.  
  
"No! Not yet!! Look later! Let's do your make-up!"  
  
"Sangooooo-channnnnn!! ::sniff sniff:: . . . ::insert Kagome's puppy eyes::"  
  
"I'm not looking!"  
  
"::sigh:: Fine!"  
  
1 hour later  
  
Kagome looked into the mirror.  
  
Sango made Kagome wear gray contacts. Sango had also had applied a smoky gray eye shadow. The black eyeliner also made Kagome's eyes look bigger. Sango put blue-black mascara on giving Kagome's lashes a very nice look. Kagome's hair was straightened and put up in a high ponytail. Some strands were left down. The strands that were left down were highlighted with dark blue hair mascara. Kagome had a gangsterish look on her. All in all. . . .Kagome looked fabulous!! .  
  
At six Kagome went outside. Sango had already gone home.  
  
"Right on time aren't you Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered when she saw a silver car parked in front of her house.  
  
'Wait?!! That isn't Sesshoumaru's car. But it sure is nice'  
  
Just then the door of the mysterious car opened. And there. . . stood Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Sess. . . hou?"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but stare. Sesshoumaru was wearing a white wife beater with a big button up dark gray short-sleeved shirt that was left unbuttoned. He was wearing black baggy pants that almost covered his sparkling white Nike uptowns.  
  
"No. I'm Inuyasha in disguise." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.  
  
"Haha. Very funny. When did you get the new car?"  
  
"A long time ago."  
  
"Honto? How come I never saw it before?!"  
  
"I usually use this car while drag racing (. wh00ts! Sesshy drag races!!)"  
  
"Oh.. O.O"  
  
Sesshoumaru's car was a silverish gray Aston Martin DB8.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
"Yes Mr.Fluffiness!"  
  
"Ughh. . . T.T;"  
  
Once they paid they went inside. The speakers were blasting 'Right Thurr' by Chingy. Kagome started to 'kripz' or as other people know it 'cripz' walking to the dance floor. She could tell people were staring at her 'kripzing'. Once Kagome was on the dance floor she started dancing. Some guys were walking toward Kagome to dance with her when Sesshoumaru started dancing with Kagome to prevent them from dancing with her. (Ewww. . . Sesshy. . . dancing?? Hahaa. . . I can imagine him doing some funky moves! ahahas. . . no. . . Sesshy. . . in my story dances very well. . . not at all like a girl! Heh)  
  
When 'Right Thurr' was done the DJ put on '21 Questions' by 50 Cent. Kagome looked down and started swaying her hips to the bass in the music. Kagome could tell that Sesshoumaru's eyes were looking at her. She slowly slid her arms above her head a little bit. Her arms were bent at around a 150-degree angle. Her whole body was moving with the music. She bit her lower lip and slowly started to look up at Sesshoumaru while still dancing. A grin started spreading across Kagome's face. Sesshoumaru's eyes held a bit of lust in them. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to Kagome and pulled her into his arms. His arms were around her waist and his head was buried in the crook of her neck.  
  
"You look real good today" Sesshoumaru whispered his warm breath tickling Kagome's neck.  
  
"Thanks. You look really good too" Kagome replied while blushing.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his head from Kagome's neck and stared into her eyes.  
  
'Her eyes. . . it's gray. . . it looks good. . . actually. . . she always looks good.'  
  
"Did I tell you how good you look today?" Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
"Mmm Hmmmm" Kagome answered.  
  
"Good, cause you look really good."  
  
Kagome chuckled at his words.  
  
Sesshoumaru lowered his head until his lips were really close to Kagome's lips. Their breaths mingled together and finally Sesshoumaru closed the distance between their lips.  
  
'His lips are soft. . . and so warm. . .just like I remembered them to be.'  
  
The kiss continued for a few more seconds until they both slowly pulled away. They stared at each other for a few more seconds until Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru. They just danced for a few more songs then left.  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
When Sesshoumaru and Kagome neared Sesshy's car they heard a low voice.  
  
"How nice of you two to finally come back. Did you have a nice time?"  
  
Sesshoumaru moved in front of Kagome protectively.  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshy called in a cold voice.  
  
"Don't you remember me Sesshoumaru? Don't you remember throwing me in juvie five years ago?"  
  
"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru snarled.  
  
"Kukuku"  
  
"Come out you bastard!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Suddenly a streetlight flickered on. Naraku was underneath the streetlight. His attire was all black matching his personality. His wavy hair was flowing in the wind behind him.  
  
"How are you Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"None of your fuckin business!"  
  
"Now now. So touchy."  
  
"Shut up!" with that Sesshoumaru lunged. He swung his fist at Naraku but Naraku ducked and punched Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dodged and uppercut Naraku. Naraku stumbled back a little. Sesshoumaru lunged again and jabbed Naraku in his midsection. Naraku moved back a little lunged at Sesshoumaru. This time Naraku swung a punch with his right hand but Sesshoumaru sidestepped, while Sesshoumaru sidestepped Naraku punched Sesshoumaru with his left fist. Sesshoumaru uppercut Naraku again.  
  
The fight kept going. Finally when Sesshoumaru was going to throw another punch Naraku sidestepped and pulled a revolver out.  
  
Kagome saw what he pulled out and started running toward Sesshoumaru.  
  
Naraku pointed the gun directly at Sesshoumaru's heart.  
  
'Oh no! I'm gonna be too late!' With a burst of power Kagome sped toward Sesshoumaru. Naraku pulled the trigger . . . .  
  
"Noooooooo!! Sesshoumaru!!!!!" Kagome went right between Naraku and Sersshoumaru.  
  
Phuk (sound of bullet hitting flesh)  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped.  
  
Instead of hitting Sesshoumaru's heart the bullet embedded itself into Kagome's left shoulder.  
  
Crimson blood started spurting out of Kagome's wound. Kagome landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
With a enraged growl Sesshoumaru smashed his fist into Naraku's face (Bigggg bruiseee) and Naraku fell to the ground. Then he ran back to Kagome's side. He took off his gray button up shirt on gently put it on Kagome's shoulder to try to help the blood flow to stop. Then he whipped out his Nextel and dialed 911.  
  
After Kagome arrived at the hospital she was immediately taken to the emergency room for surgery. Sesshoumaru called Kagome's house and left a message since no one was home.  
  
After surgery was completed the doctor told Sesshoumaru that Kagome would need to stay at the hospital for at least 2 weeks, nothing vital was injured, and that she would be all right in about 2 months. Sesshoumaru then proceeded to stay by Kagome's side through the whole night. 


	9. Revelation

I am soooooo bored. and I'm snowed in on my BIRTHDAY. . which is TODAY. . . so I'm gonna post. . yays (;  
  
Disclaimer: Inu and co. aren't mine. . . go away!!  
  
Be True To Me  
  
Chapter 9: Revelation  
  
"Excuse me sir" a nurse said gently shaking Sesshoumaru's shoulder.  
  
He groaned and opened his eyes. He stood up and faced the nurse.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sir, Dr.Hajimata would like to see you in his office." She said and went to tend to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
- Inside the office -  
  
"Excuse me Mr. -"  
  
"Fujitaka" Sesshoumaru curtly answered.  
  
"Of what relation do you have to Miss Higurashi?"  
  
"I am. . . her cousin" he lied  
  
"Ah. That is good then. Now are her other family members going to come in anytime soon?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I left a message"  
  
"Well. . since this is very important and the only family member around is you, I will entrust you with this information, but first, a few questions."  
  
"Go on"  
  
"Has Miss Higurashi ever complained of . . .chest pains?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Trouble breathing?" the doctor asked again.  
  
"..no" Sesshoumaru answered getting worried.  
  
"Has she ever collapsed?"  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer 'I don't think so' but instead "Cut the bull! What's wrong with her?" seemed to come out.  
  
The doctor's eyes widened a little at Sesshoumaru's response, but he seemed use to it already.  
  
"Well, Mr. Fujitaka, Miss Higurashi seems to. . . be diagnosed with pulmonary hypertension"  
  
"Pulmonary hypertension?" Sesshoumaru asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes. Pulmonary hypertension. It is very rare. Only around 2 out of a million people get it. It is a rare blood vessel disorder of the lung in which the pressure in the pulmonary artery rises above normal levels and may become life threatening. I suggest that you put Miss Higurashi on treatment right away."  
  
"I- is-" Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and said "Is she going to die?"  
  
"There is a possibility"  
  
"Is there a cure doctor?" Sesshoumaru asked getting worried on the inside but wearing his stoic mask.  
  
"No"  
  
"Find a cure" Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
"It's not po-" the doctor started but was cut off.  
  
"Whatever the price"  
  
The doctor started again as if he had never heard Sesshoumaru.  
  
"As I was saying Mr.Fujitaka, there is no cure available right now. Medical researchers are currently working on finding one."  
  
"How long does she have?" Sesshoumaru asked in a deadly serious voice.  
  
"At most. . . 2 years"  
  
"2 years?" Sesshoumaru repeated.  
  
"Yes. She would have an average of 20 more years to live. . . but it seems that Miss Higurashi has another problem."  
  
"What do you mean another problem?" he asked in a tense voice.  
  
"She also seems to have a weak heart. It cuts down the chance of living. In her condition, it cuts it down a lot"  
  
"Can't she just get a heart transplant?"  
  
"Unfortunately. . no. Pulmonary hypertension can lead to heart failure. Miss Higurashi's heart is too weak to have surgery, and if we do perform surgery, it would take too long. She would be dead by the time we finish."  
  
". . . Put her on treatment right away."  
  
"We will start giving her treatments, but we need her parent or guardian's approval for it to continue."  
  
"Thank you" Sesshoumaru said and abruptly stood up. He briskly walked back to the private room he had assigned for Kagome to be in and sat down next to her bed. He held her hand and watched her sleep.  
  
"Kagome. . .you're. . . you're my angel. You can't . . . leave me. Because of this Inuyasha thing I've gotten to know you. True it was stupid and childish, but it turned my whole world upside down. We've only been on what? Three dates? I have barely known you but it seems like I've known you forever. You. . . made my life worth living. You were the one that sacrificed yourself so that I would be living right now. During the short time that I've known you. . I think that I maybe fell in - "  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered opened as she stared at me. Her warm chocolate brown eyes were still a bit drowsy looking but she seemed surprised to see me there. She yawned and smiled.  
  
"Hi Fluffers!" she looked around and looked at me. "Where are we?"  
  
"You. . don't remember?" I asked her.  
  
"Remember what?" she asked.  
  
". . . Yesterday night?"  
  
After a while she voiced out "Ooh" and looked at her shoulder where the bandages were making her shoulder bulk out. She grimaced and looked the other way.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'What . . .did you say before Sesshoumaru? That. . . you. . . maybe. . . loved. . me?' 


End file.
